Do you want it?
by Kian Jaden
Summary: Helena is young, rebellious and uncontrollable. She runs into Edge and it's not pretty. Will Shannon be her knight in reject armour?. #An addition to the story "The Rose"#
1. Do you want it?

**I do not own Shannon or Edge.**

**Only Helena and Rose are my creations.**

"Helena"

Hours before Roses match she is walking down one of the arena's many halls. Listening to her Ipod and slightly banging her head to Marylin Mansons "This is the new shit".

She increases the volume as it reaches the chorus:

"Babble, Babble, Bitch, Bitch, Rebel, Rebel, Party, Party, Sex, Sex, Sex and don't forget the violence-"

A door slams open and a black and blue haired girl with a ferocious look up on her face storms out yelling at the top of her lungs.

H- "What the hell. Are you kidding me?. You've got to be kidding me right?"

She throws a pair of red panties at the wall and picks up a chair on the other side of the corridor. Throwing it at the door, which is closed by Edge just in time.

H- "When you say big. You mean this ( she holds her fingers 12cm apart) This (she drasticly reduces the space between her index and thumb) is not big. Bitch"

Edge opens the door again. A brave move but from Roses view a stupid one.

E- "What the hell is wrong with you?"

H- "Wrong with me. Are you retarded? No seriously are you?"

Rose sees her and chance and hating Edge, from the moment he laid his grubby hands on her, she joins in the slandering.

R- "I think all those beatings you took from me finally got to your head"

Helena spins around noticing Rose for the first time. She is shocked to know just how much of the situation Rose saw but doesn't really care.

H- "Looks like your known around here for the wrong reasons Edge. And I mean wrong. The size of that thing is against nature itself man."

E- "Shut up bitch"

H- "Make me fag"

R- "Edge back down before I ensure the entire Diva locker room hears about your _little_ friend"

E- "Are you kidding? I've speared most of those girls"

R- "And I'm sure they were all unconscious"

Helena decides to bow down. Being new she doesn't have the ammunition to finish off this idiot. Instead she takes one of Roses earphones and starts singing along.

H- "Man I love this song"

Edge and Rose stop, turn and look at her, roll their eyes then continue the bitch fight.

Out of character Rose unzips her jacket, revealing her purple tight corset. She starts walking towards a very confused yet aroused Edge.

E- "Knew you'd come around" (a crooked smile on his face)

Rose puts her arms around him and notices Helena start to seduce him as well.

'Finally she gets it. She'll have to learn to deal with Edge'

Helena starts to feel up Edge. Rose moves behind him grabbing his shoulders. Helena starts to go down on Edge when Shannon Moore walks past them.

S- "Edge?"

E- "What the hell do you want Shannon?"

S- "Just to tell you you're a fucken idiot"

Shannon walks off down the hall. Helena suddenly jumps up kneeing Edge in a tender area.

E- "Bitch"

He whines in a weak voice as he falls to the ground, clutching his personals.

H- "Oh please there's not enough there to be injured"

The two women put their ears into the Ipod but they can still hear Shannon Moore laughing down the hall. Giggling they run off to find Moore and brag for the rest of the night. Both singing:

"Are you ready? Yes. Do you need it? No. Do you want it? Yeah. This is the new shit. Stand up and scream."

**Ok so this is one of my new characters. Helena is based on one of my weird ass friends. And yes she is a major MCR fan. Not sure how to bring her into the Rose story so i put her seperate. Also if anyone wants me too write more on her leave a review. I am also toying with the idea of pairing her with Shannon Moore??. Any ideas??**


	2. Initiation

**I only own Helena and Rose and I love them both.**

"The childish games of men"

Rose and Helena are undressing in the change rooms. Helena helps unstrap Roses corset then takes off her tank top. Then they wrap towels around themselves and walk into the shower block.

Whilst showering Rose tells Helena how things work in the WWE. But half-way through their conversation Shannon Moore struts in absolutely naked.

He confidently greets the two shocked girls with;

S- "Evening Ladies"

Their shock soon turns to anger and they both race for their towels to cover themselves.

R- "Shannon what the hell are you doing here?"

H- "Ugh you again"

S- "Who else but the Reject, The prince of Punk, Shannon Moore"

He speaks like a ring announcer obviously not phased by the awkward situation. He appears calm, cool and collect and he continues the conversation.

S- "And to answer your question Rosie I'm just chilling with the ladies"

He tried to sound smooth but failed miserably. And the girls were losing their patience.

_'Only one man gets to call me Rosie, Jeff is in on this I know it'_ Rose thought

R- "Look Shannon get out or else-"

S- "Or else what you'll tackle me with your hot, soaking bodies. Now that would be such an unbearable experience- ahhhh"

Helena had thrown a bar of soap at his head. It was a bullseye shot and he now had clumps of soap in his black and blonde hair.

S- "Come on. I'm just having a bit of fun"

_'That's it those boys are up to something'_

S- "I mean you are you new Diva and all. And if your gunna hang around with Rose then your gunna hang around with me"

_'Oh no'_

R- "Helen-"

But it was too late. As quick as a snake Shannon whipped the towel Helena was holding around her away and ran out of the showers still naked yelling:

S- "Initiation Bitch, Initiation hahaha"

Helena gave a little squeak at the shock of what happened.

R- "And that is the idiot of the group. You'll get to know them all."

Helena's face didn't change. She was still in shock over the fact that a 2 minute conversation had left her naked and very, very confused.

Rose led her out of the showers. But as she walked through the door she pushed Helena back inside.

R- "You bastards. You encouraged that idiot didn't you.

Helena heard Matt Hardy reply

M- "Come on Rose it's just a bit of fun"

J- "Yeah"

She heard Jeff as well.

J- "I mean I did tell him he wasn't allowed to take your towel."

R- "Oh how chivalrous of you Baby. Now pass another towel before I rip out your lip ring the next time I kiss you."

Jeff jolted slightly and snatched another towel off the stack, throwing it to Rose. Who threw it to a relieved Helena. She wrapped it around herself and the girls joined the boys in the change rooms. Rose making a violent motion towards Jeff upon her approach. He handed her her stack of clothes then turned the other way. Giving her privacy seemed like a good way to make up for being a dumb male. Matt however did not move. At least until Jeff hit him across the head.

Rose starts to put on her underwear till she notices Helena looking pissed off. Well more pissed off than before.

H- "Oh come on"

R- "What's wrong?"

H- "He took by clothes as well"

Rose turns and hits both Hardy boys over the head to stop their childish laughter.

R- "Here"

Rose pushes her jeans and her long sleeve top over to Helena. She takes them with a sheepish smile.

H- "You sure?"

R- "Yeah. I always have a Hardy boy to come to the rescue. Right Jeff?"

Keeping her underwear and boxers she patiently waits for Jeff to take off his shirt. When he turns around he hands it to her he is smirking.

R- "What's that look for?"

She throws on the baggy ' live for the moment' top.

J- "That bra your wearing. It's my fav-"

She puts her hand over his mouth.

R- "Not another word boy"

He laughs and scoops her up in his arms. Kissing her, he looks at his brother.

J- "I'd say these girls need to loosen up a bit."

Matt waits till Helena is fully dressed then grabs her as well.

J- "So where should we go my love?"

R- "Baby I can't go anywhere like this"

J- "I think you look beautiful in anything"

R- "That's great but still. I need to go back to the hotel room and change"

J- "Well I've got no problem with going back to the hotel. But if we do I may never want to leave that room with you dressed so sexily."

The couple kiss again as Jeff carries her to the car. Matt looks at Helena with pleading eyes.

H- "Don't even think about it buddy. You did just try to stop your idiot friend from stealing my clothes though. So I guess I owe you something."

Matt looks hopeful.

WHACK

Matt drops Helena and clutches his cheek.

H- "Next time stop him you jack ass!"

She jumps off the ground and follows Jeff and Rose. Leaving Matt still in shock with water building in his eyes and a large red patch on his left cheek.

**Ok so Helena was kinda the newbie victim here but she got Matt pretty good though.**


	3. I Promise

**I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story. My only creations are Rose and Helena.**

Rose and Helena are sitting on some equipment backstage. Both dressed and ready for their match tonight. A tag, against Melina and Ashley.

H- "Oooo eeddddyyyy ffooorrr daaaa matcccchhhh?"

Rose gulps down the marshmellow in her mouth.

R- "What?"

Gulp

H- "You ready for the match?"

R- "Oh yeah. Are you?"

H- "Once I finish this last bag of marshies I will be."

R- "This had better be your last bag."

H- "It will. Hehehe. Promise"

She smiles and rose is given a view of her last pink sweet. Still hanging from her teeth.

R- "Ugh. Close it man"

As she does it just so happens that Shannon Moore approaches the two of them.

The only thing that runs through Roses mind is 'If he's that dumb he deserves what he's about to get'

S- "Evening Ladies"

R- "Shannon?"

Helena stays surprisingly silent. Waiting for him to make his move.

R- "Shannon I would advise you to walk away now"

S- "But why it looks like things are just beginning to heat up."

'In Helena's face it is'. Rose thought. Still waiting for her to jump up and attack the prankster. An event, which was becoming more and more inevitable as Helena's face grew tenser.

S- "I mean look you even got marshmallows. Oh man I love these things"

He reached down and pulled one of the last of the sweets from the pack. Rose leant back expecting Helena to be clawing his eyes out by this time. But she didn't jump, she didn't scream or kick or bite or any of the things Rose had imagined. Instead her face stays impeccably chiselled into a soft, almost sweet smile. The only thing that moved was her hand. From behind her back it snaked to a pair of scissors the girl had used to open the marshmallows. Her focus on watching Shannon was gone. Now she watched Helena hoping she wasn't going to kill a fellow superstar. Turning completely away from the menacing boy Rose said as pleadingly as she could:

R- "Please, don't kill him?"

Taking his moment Shannon grabbed the bag of sweets and jumping back from a statuesque Helena held them swaying in front of him. Tempting her to come after him. Helena slowly turned to Rose.

H- "I promise" she said through gritted teeth.

Then in quite a fluid movement she leapt across the 3metre gap between her and Shannon and latched onto his back. Still clasping the pair of scissors. In a movement that was far less graceful than her previous, she wrestled him to the ground. With her knee in his back she grabbed his long black and blonde hair. She withdrew the scissors from behind her and began to ruthlessly hack large pieces out of his beautiful hair.

S- "What the hell bitch. No come on not the Mohawk. Come on HELENA."

He turned to Rose with the desperate, helpless eyes of a 7 year old caught by his mother.

S- "Come on Rose do something"

R- "You know what. For once I'm not going to do a God Damn thing Shannon. See you messed with a Hardy Girl."

H- "And you're going to learn to never mess with us again. Got it!"

Obviously Shannon still hasn't gotten the message because he continues to struggle and so continues to lose more of his precious hair.

Matt Hardy hears Shannon yelling from the locker room. He runs up to make sure he's ok. But stops when he sees Rose, eying him away. She looks dangerous:

R- "I really wouldn't help him Matt. Or you might need help yourself"

He stays where he is looking at Helena and Shannon in shock.

M- "What is she doing to him?"

R- "Teaching him a lesson"

M- "Is she cutting his hair?"

R- "Maybe"

Matts jaw drops and he looks on in horror as Shannon continues to bellow. Drawing the attention of other superstars who decide to watch the free entertainment.

R- "Haha oh come on Matt it's just a little fun"

M- "I can't believe you're letting her do this. That's it I'm calling Jeff."

He gets out his phone and dials his brother.

J- "Yeah Matt-"

He sees Rose sitting and watching Helena. Who is now putting pink ribbons in Shannon's hair.

J- "What the hell?"

He walks up next to Rose who is still sitting on the equipment watching. Only now she is laughing hysterically.

J- "Um Rose? Why is she doing that to Shannon? Is this all cos of the towel thing?"

R- "No, no. He took her marshmallows"

J- "Oh ok"

He notices the pack of marshmallows beside Shannon.

M- "Jeff!"

J- "Look dude you know hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. That shit is definatley true man."

M- "Do something!"

J- "Ok, Ok."

He sits down next to Rose.

J- "Hey Rosie?"

She turns to face him. Knowing that when he calls her Rosie he is serious.

J- "I think Shannon has suffered enough tonight"

R- "Maybe"

She looks directly into his eyes and she can almost see the regret in him not stopping Shannon in the showers.

R- "Ok Hardy"

She puts her hand to his cheek and kisses him. Then she jumps up and stands in the middle of the circle of superstars who came to view the event. Her eyes search for a certain superstar.

R- "Ahhh Foley"

Mick Foley the current general manager of Raw steps forward.

R- "Mickey my man. I think you would agree that this should be settled in the ring. As are most matters around here, right. I mean we are entertainers first and formost."

MF- "You've got a point Rose. I think tonight instead of your tag team match with Helena here. You should go one on one against Ashley. And Helena here can team with none other than Shannon Moore against Melina and Nitro."

R- "Perfect"

H- "What!"

S- "Kill me now"

The superstars begin to disband.

M (To Jeff) - "You shouldn't encourage her. She's way too wild when the mood takes her."

J- "Hey as long as that wild mood takes her outside of the ring I'm happy bro"

M- "Always with the unique ones"

J- "It's the unique ones that are rare, beautiful and worth every hit I take."

His older brother slaps him across the stomach as he turns to walk away. Leaving Jeff hunched over and holding onto his gut.

J- "See. Totally worth it"

He yells after Matt.

J- "Aghhh"

Clutching his stomach again he puts his arm around Rose.

J- "Thanks for that baby"

R- "You owe me Jeff. I just saved Shannon from getting a complete make over."

J- "I know, I know. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

He smiled. Sending Rose into the laughter that took hold of her, when Helena promised her something and used that cheesy, cute smile.

J- "What's so funny?"

R- "Nothing Baby nothing"

She continued to giggle.

**Yeah a bit of a sappy, cute ending to a violent chapter but hey Rose isn't that tough or inhuman, Yet. Although i thought she acted kinda insane (not as much as Helena).**


	4. Chains on a hound

**I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers mentioned in this chapter. I only own Rose, Helena and Angel**

**Here you go Shannon and Helena finally get together but will it all go to plan?**

Shannon is asleep in an office backstage. He hears chains clanging, then gets jolts awake, feeling two sharp pains in his chest. When he opens his eyes he see's a chain snaking across the floor.

S- "What the hell?"

His eyes follow the chain from Helena's hands, along the floor to the couch where he is laying. It is then he realises that the other end of the chain is split and is hooked onto his nipple peircings. He looked from his right to left, both his nipples were inescapably hooked on the chain.

S- "Oh shit"

He put his arms up in defence.

S- "Helen-"

She tugged at the chain.

S- "Ahhhhhh"

He was jerked towards her, nipples first.

H- "We've got a match duch bag"

She begins leading him towards the ring enterance.

S- "You could have just woken me up. Are you still not over the marshmellow thing?"

H- "It's beyond the marshmallows now. It's personal."

S- "Hence the chain?"

H- "No. The chain is to treat you like the dog you are."

S- "Fuck girl you know how hot that is?"

H- "Ugh"

He drops to his knees and flings his arms out wide.

S- "Come on girl. Treat me like a dog. I'll be your bitch, baby"

H- "Shut up or I'll get you fixed, _baby_."

He whimpers and cuddles into a small protective ball. Holding his personal area.

She gives another violent tug of the chain and Shannon tumbles across the floor. Then crawls after her howling in pain. Helena marches him down the corridors filled with onlooking superstars. When they reach the entrance curtain she turns to him and drags him up off the floor. Dusting off his shoulders and straightening his chopped up hair.

S- "What's with the sudden concern?"

H- "Oh it's not concern. Its just that if you expect to walk out with me you'd better look damn good."

S- "Well the chain doesn't look that good you know?"

H- "The chain stays"

They walk out and make their entrance. Shannon, revving the crowd up as much as he could whilst being chained to his partner. He takes his position at ring side. Helena puts the end of the chain across his shoulder then slowly slides into the ring. But after she plays to the crowd for a bit she turns back to Shannon. Bending down to the lowest rope she pulls his hair back and whispers seductively into his ear.

H- "I think the chain looks damn sexy, Bitch."

A shudder goes down Shannon's spine and he licks his lips. He had driven this girl crazy but had she done the same to him. He knew now he had lost his sanity. He didn't want to fight tonight at all. He wanted to pick Helena up. Take her into a backroom and claim her for himself. And he would give anything, his very career to have her.

Rose is backstage getting ready for her match against Ashley. She half ties her corset, enough for her to be comfortable to bend down and tie her boots. Then she slips on her torn, hand died, purple skirt. Every now and then glancing a look at the TV set which showed Helena beating the living hell out of Melina. She had turned away from the screen for only a second after she saw Helena make the 1 2 3 count when she heard JR yelling "what the hell?" Alarmed she stopped tying her boots and looked back at the screen. She heard other superstars in the room hoot and jeer the Helena and Shannon who were locked lips, extremely passionately for a family show. The camera zoomed in on the two as the king made his usual comments when a diva appears preoccupied by a superstar. But Rose was paying attention unlike the others and happened to read the lips of Shannon Moore. ' _Boiler Room?' _he had said to her. And Helena had nodded enthusiastically. Unphased Rose had ignored the two's plans in the boileroom and returned to tying her boots. But as she pulled tightly on the last knot something struck her mind.

R- "The Boileroom. Undertaker. Shit!"

She sprinted out of the lockeroom and ran down the quickest route to the boileroom. Hoping that she would catch the two before they made a big mistake. She was almost there. Cascading down the last hall when someone called out to her.

A-"Rose?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to see Angel coming out of a room and looking at her with a puzzled expression.

R- "Oh um hey Angel. You haven't seen Helena and Shannon come this way have you?"

She hadn't met Angel properly yet. He wasn't very social. And for good reason, he was introduced by Undertaker as his son, a social suicide in this business. But Rose was sure that Angel knew and saw a lot of things that even the great Undertaker couldn't. He was always aware and had an eerie knack of seeing things before they happened.

A- "No I haven't but they will come the other way"

His voice was deep but to Rose it didn't seem as menacing as Undertakers. It had more of a chill to it. An icy undertone that sunk into your skin and set off all the warning signals in your body. At least Rose hoped this was the case and that she was not becoming flustered or nervous just because he was a new male superstar. An extremely attractive one at that.

R- "Well I have to find them it's urgent"

A- "As urgent as the match you're supposed to be in in 10 minutes?"

She had totally forgotten about the match.

R- "ahhhhh on no I totally forgot about it"

She turned to run back.

"Just like you forgot to do up your corset as well huh?"

R- "Huh, oh shit"

She wrapped her arms around her chest to cover herself. But it was obvious that he had already seen her strapless, white lace undergarments. She blushed and turned away from him. She felt him come up close behind her.

A- "Here let me help you with that, m'lady"

He tied the final 3 notches on the back of her corset. But he didn't move away from her straight away. Instead taking a moment to memorize her curves, from her bust to her hips. Softly caressing her, barely even a touch. Then he jolted away. And both of them realised what they had been doing. He had become fascinated by her body and she had let him.

A- "Ah you had better get to your match Rose"

R- "Um yeah"

She rushed off down the corridor cursing herself for being so stupid.

Behind her she heard Helena scream. And in her mind she could see her friend running out of the boileroom throwing her top back on and yelling not only at Undertaker but at Shannon. And Shannon, poor, stupid Shannon. Being thrown out of the room. Then pulling his pants back up and running after Helena. Rose laughed at the images that played in her head but as she approached the entrance curtain she stopped smiling seeing the worried face of Ashley.

R- "Sorry Ash"

Ash- "Where were you?"

R- "Finding Helena"

Ash- "She was with Shannon and I think they went to find a private space"

R- "Haha they found one"

Ashley looked at her confused.

R- "The boileroom"

Ashley joined Rose at laughing at the newest couple. Then quickly composed her self, ready to make her entrance. Her music played and she went through the curtain. Leaving Rose to only hear her screaming fans.

**Ok so it wasn't romantic or anything like how love is normally written but it was perfect for Shannon and Helena.**

**Anyways Love you all. And reviews are always appreciated**


	5. Satisfaction

**I do not own any WWE superstars used in this story.**

**I do own Rose and Helena.**

The sun lit up the curtains in the hotel room. Rose was cuddled up next to Jeff. His arms wrapped around her protectively. Helena was sprawled on the floor beside the couch, which she had fallen asleep on. Jeff got up and took a shower leaving Rose in his warm bed. When she heard the taps turn on she stirred dazily. She sat up and looked at Helena. Hel was sleeping soundly, dribbling from the side of her mouth.

R- "Hel. Wake up"

She rolled over on the carpet but didn't open her eyes. Rose got up and walked over to her.

R- "Hel!"

Rose kicked her and she sat bolt upright.

H- "Ahhh. What do you want?"

R- "We have to get up Hel. We've got a flight today remember. We're going to Carolina."

H- "You suck Rose."

She turned over and covered her head.

H- "It's too fucken early"

She screamed.

Rose gave up. She reached into her bag and pulled out some clothes to change into. Then went into the bathroom. Hoping that Jeff was still in the shower.

When they are all ready and packed they met Matt and Shannon at the hotel lobby then shared a car to the Airport.

The flight was pretty short but Helena was asleep the whole way and offered little conversation to Shannon and Rose, who sat beside her. Rose and Shannon kept themselves awake with a packet of Gummi bears. Taking turns they threw them into Helena's gapping mouth.

When they landed Rose and Jeff drove to Jeff's house in the wilderness of North Carolina. They unpacked and snuggled up in front of the TV to watch TNA. Just as Rose was about to fall asleep (Jeff still fully awake, studying the moves). The familiar sound of "I stand alone" by Godsmack, filled the room. Jeff instinctively picked up Roses phone.

J- "Yello?"

H- "Jeff baby, watchya doing?"

J- "Helena? Have you been drinking?"

H- "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Is Rosie there?"

J- "She's resting. Why?"

Rose woke up. She looked at Jeff's expression and knew who he was talking to. She grabbed the phone.

R- "What do you want Hel?"

H- "Rosie lets go out. I'll meet you at that club Jeff and Matt love in 20. K?"

She didn't wait for a reply. And hung up before Rose could say no. Rose sighed and sat up in Jeff's lap, rubbing her eyes.

J- "What is it babe?"

R- "You'd better get changed we're meeting Helena and the boys at Pixel's in 20."

J- "Damn"

He grabbed her by the hips as she went to get up and she fell back against him. He pulled her close to him.

J- "I was hoping we could spend tonight together. Just you and me. Home alone. Without any of those guys to distract us."

He began kissing the bottom of her neck, working his way up to her lips.

R- "Jeff. Come on it'll be fun to go out."

She tried to convince him.

R- "And I promise it will be even more fun when we get home."

She said this in the most alluring tone she could. And managed to slip out of his grip. Mesmerised by her he only snapped out of it once she was in his room getting changed.

J- "Dang"

When Rose and Jeff arrive at Pixel's, Helena and Shannon are dirty dancing on the floor whilst Matt is at the bar ordering drinks. _This was going to be a long night_. The couple approached Matt and he bought them drinks and showed them to their table. They sat talking about upcoming matches and storylines. Then Rose was pleased to retell the story about how she had met Helena. It thoroughly pleased Matt to hear about Edges 'little' friend. Jeff however sat biting his lip ring. He had held a grudge against Edge since he injured Rose a few weeks after her debut. As the night drew on Rose got up and danced with Helena. After a few drinks Rose was more likely to dirty dance with a girlfriend. Helena had definitely had enough drinks to dirty dance anyone in the club. And Shannon fully took advantage of it. Rubbing closer and closer to her every time Rose looked. Jeff decided not to dance. Instead he sat watching Rose slide her hips up and down Helena's thigh.

Matt got up and went to join them dancing.

M- "You coming bro?"

J- "Nah man. I'm cool."

M- "Ah enjoying the view huh?"

He laughed and walked up to the others. Jeff loved dancing and he was good at it. But watching Rose was much more fun then actually dancing with her.

By the end of the night Matt and Rose were the only ones from the group left dancing. Rose had dulled down her dirty dancing when with Matt. He was Jeff's brother after all. But none of them knew where Helena and Shannon had gone. Matt left first and Rose and Jeff left soon after him. They rode Jeff's bike back seeing as his house was not far. When they got back Rose was exhausted but there was something up with Jeff. She knew what it was when he suggested that she wore her lace corset to bed. Knowing what he wanted and remembering she had promised him she agreed. Then went into the bathroom to get changed. Telling Jeff that she would be in the bedroom soon. She changed to her white lace corset and torn white sarong. When she came out she pushed him back on the bed and kissed him passionately, almost violently.

J- "You know you dance amazingly"

Jeff gasped as he ran his hands down her body.

That was it she knew how to get this boy excited now. She stood up on the bed and gave him a personal show.

Later that night as she lay in the dark beside her lover, Rose wondered where Helena had gone? She knew she would be with Shannon and expected that Helena had just done the same thing as Rose. Bedded with one of the most extreme men in the WWE. Smiling to herself she laughed knowing that Helena would defiantly not be as satisfied as her tonight.

**So where's Helena. Can anyone guess.**

**Love you all**

**Please Review**


	6. Satisfaction?

**I do not own Jeff or Shannon**

**I do own Rose**

Rose woke up. She had sworn that she had heard something in the house. She sat up and looked around. It was still dark, the room lit by a calming blue veil. She turned to see Jeff lying next to her. His rainbow hair strewn across his face, his slow deep breaths. He really did seem like an angel in this moment. And who was she to ruin it by waking him. Seeing the bedroom door open she reached for a blade she kept in the bedroom draw. But there was no need. It was Helena. She looked like she was in a bad way. Her hair was ruffled, her shirt torn and her skin held smudges of dirt. She looked at Rose pleadingly. Rose pointed to the lounge room and mouthed -_"couch". _Helena mouthed back a thankyou then closed the door and glumly collapsed on Jeff's couch.

Rose was too content to be frustrated with Helena. She laid back down and rolled over to face Jeff. He hadn't stirred. His face just as peaceful as it had been. Rose moved closer to him. She put her hand across his body and laid her head on his chest. Instinctively he put his strong arm around her and then together they drifted back to sleep. His heart beat, Roses favourite lullabye.

J- "Rose. Baby. Come on, get up"

Rose lifted her head from his chest as Jeff roused her awake.

R- "Mmhhhh"

She opened her eyes slowly and saw Jeff sitting up n the bed next to her.

R- "Oh come on Hardy"

She crawled over to him, kissing his neck and wrapping her arms around his chest. She pushed her chest against his back and pressed her lips to his ears.

R- "Mmhhh. You sure you want to leave this bed just yet?"

She lent her body backwards and arched herself like a cat. She yawned disguising the motion as a stretch, not a temptation for Jeff to come back to bed.

R- "Would you honestly leave me like this?"

Jeff looked back at her and moaned

J- "How could I."

He climbed on top of her.

J- "Mmmm. How could I ever leave you like this-"

He pulled her legs out from under her and pressed himself against her body. Caressing her hips his hands moved to her thighs and ripped off her torn sarong.

R- "Haha I knew I was right"

J- "Oh girl you're not just right. Your perfect"

Rose remembered someone else saying that to her. His body like Jeff's was pushed against hers.

As if fate had prevented the painful memories returning, the two lovers heard a roaring engine skid into the driveway.

Jeff sighed deeply then got off Rose. She picked up her sarong and tied it back. Then threw on a Hardy's shirt as Jeff opened the front door.

S- "Helena!"

Helena's head jumped up from behind the couch.

H- "Shit. Rose hide me"

Rose sighed

R- "Dammit Helena. Jeff distract Shannon"

J- "Right, right"

Rose knew he was annoyed. And what man wouldn't be. In fact now that Rose thought about it she was too. But still, like the person she was, she would help Helena out.

She joined Helena on the couch.

R- "Ok what happened?"

H- "After we left the bar Shannon took me back to his house."

R- "Ok, ok I can figure out what happened there myself."

H- "But you can't. After we, well you know, had some fun. I saw that he had a mini dirt bike track at the back of his property. So I thought it would be a good idea to well, go have some fun there. But while we were both almost-

R- "Ok, enough I get the fun part"

H- "He screamed out _'Charlie oh God, Charlie'_ "

R- "Ah now I get it"

Shannon burst through Jeff's barricade of small talk. And came into the lounge room.

S- "Come on Hel it was one little mistake. Charlie was just an old girlfriend. She means nothing."

H- "Nothing, nothing. Well why the hell did you scream out her name when you were about to-

J&R- "That's it were out"

They disappeared back into the bedroom. Happy to finish what they had started

They stay in the bedroom for a long time, hearing the other two screaming. But soon the yells stop and Rose looks out of the front window to see Helena making out with Shannon as he carries her to the car.

R- "I don't understand those two"

She shakes her head and turns back to Jeff. He's lying on the bed his piercing eyes drilling into hers. He wanted her bad. And after what she just put him through with Helena she kinda felt guilty. She tried to ignore his lust filled look. But it was no use. He was irresistible. And as she heard Shannons car squeal out of the driveway she climbed back into Jeff's arms.

**It's sappy but funny with Helena's story. Please Review**


	7. Best I've Ever Had

**Here we are, if your wondering what Helena's reaction to the 'Charllie' fiasco would be you're about to find out.**

Helena is in the ring clutching a sheet around her. Shannon holds her pink bra and panties in his hand, laughing manically.

The crowd are in shock as the couple both scream at each other.

S- "Johnny Nitro, I mean come on Hel. He's gotta be smaller than even Edge"

H- "At least he doesn't cry like a baby girl after sex. And he doesn't yell out CHARLIE!."

S- "So that's why you did it. You're still pissed off about Charlie"

R- "Ok you two enough is enough"

She turns to Jeff with pleading eyes. Helena was out of control at the moment, but Shannon wasn't. Actually it seemed like he was rather enjoying this. Apart from the baby girl crying thing. That was kinda humiliating.

J- "Come on Shannon just give her, her underwear back. Please?"

H- "The clothes aren't important."

Shannons eyebrow rose.

H- "Just tell me who the fuck Charlie is?"

Shannon glanced at Jeff.

S- "I can't. Look she's not important, it was just a one night stand and no-one ever even knew about it."

H- "I don't care. Just an address, a name, anything, I have to know."

S- "Fine you want me dead then I'll tell you. Her name is Charlie………… Charlie Hardy."

Jeff's face went red. He refused to believe that Shannon his best friend had gone anywhere near his younger sister.

S- "It was a one night stand on new years eve a few years ago."

Jeff was shaking. Flipping out. Rose stepped back knowing what was going to happen.

H- "She must have been damn good for you to remember her like that. Was she better than me?"

Shannon hesitated. He looked at Jeff knowing that the beating he was about to get was inevitable.

S- "Well sorry Hel but yeah she was. She was amazingly good."

Jeff was off, scrambling into the ring to crash tackle Shannon into a ring post. In the few seconds that Jeff had a 'free-for-all' of hits on Shannon, Matt Hardy was sprinting down into the ring. Joining the merciless attack on Shannon with his heavy fist falls. This time Rose wasn't going to pull them off of each other this time. Neither was Helena. In fact the two girls looked kind of entertained. Smirking and 'ohhhing', at every hit. The Hardy Boyz kept laying into Shannon for a long time. But all the physical damage wasn't seeming to work. After every hit he would smile and make a smart ass comment about the youngest Hardy.

**smack**

S- "You should have heard her scream"

**smack**

S- "You know you probably should have heard me banging her from downstairs"

**smack**

The Hardy's were getting nowhere with this. They knew it. They were going to have to do something drastic. Turning to each other Matt winked, Jeff knew his brother way too well. But surprisingly agreed with what Matt had in mind.

S- "Best I've ever had-

**Wham**

Jeff kneed Shannon in the balls. But it wasn't the final blow to his manhood. Matt would take care of that. He walked up to Helena and whispered seductively in her ear.

S- "Hell no, Matt, don't you dare"

But it was too late. His 'best ever' comment had ensured her answer. She jumped into Matts arms, swinging her legs around his waist. Matt smirked at Shannon, then locked his lips in a passionate kiss with Helena. He then carried her backstage, with one thing in mind. Leaving Jeff to finish off Shannon with a few more kicks to the groin. Eventually Jeff let him go, sure that Matt and Helena had gotten their revenge by now. As soon as released, Shannon sprinted backstage. Jeff didn't stop him. He knew that if he caught Helena they would fight again but sort things out and well if he caught Matt he'd get his ass kicked again.

**Sorry to say but no Matt and Helena will not be turning into a couple anytime soon. **

**Once again reviews are always apprecitated.**


	8. Hell No

**I do not own Matt Jeff or Shannon. **

**I do own Rose and Helen**

Shannon raced backstage. Darting through the halls, bowling over anyone in his way. Whilst passing a storeroom he slipped and landed face first on the floor. Behind the closed door of the storeroom he could hear two muffled voices. One was high pitched, '_almost a squeal' _he thought to himself, the other deep and groaning _'almost a moan'_.

S- "Wait"

He pulled himself up and approached the door covered by the sign 'storage'. The voices are no longer muffled. Quite clearly Shannon hears a girlish giggle.

??- "(moans)"

??- "oh Matt, oh Matt"

M- "Hel, oh baby, don't stop"

S- "Hell No!"

Shannon smashes open the door, only to find Helena harmlessly sitting on Matts lap. Doing, well absolutely nothing, nothing that Shannon had expected. Shannon just stood there. His heart still racing too fast for him to make any rational movement or intelligible sound. The scenario that was before him was even worse than what he had anticipated to see. They had played him, really well. Played on his momentary jealousy. _'Fucken Hardy Boyz'_. He should have known they would have done something like this. But Shannon was still wary about what he had done with the youngest Hardy. He knew that the brothers would not forget it. Nor forgive him. I mean he did do their sister. That was one of those unforgivable friendship things.

Matt pushed Helena off his lap. He slowly got up, holding back a sniggering laugh. He made to walk out of the doorway, knocking Shannon back and behind the wall. Matt shoved his forearm against Shannons throat and dug his arm in, choking him.

M- "You ever go anywhere near Charlie again and I swear Jeff and I will snap you in two and snap any other things that have gone near her."

With his last menacing words Matt punched Shannon in his tender area and walked away. Leaving Shannon sprawled, squirming and squealing on the floor.

Helena straightened her skirt and flicked back a wandering piece of her hair. She strolled out of the room, stopping when she saw Shannon on the ground.

H- "You are one sick little puppy. I mean Matt and Jeff's lil sis"

She said leaning down to face him on the floor. He looked up at her with a subtle smile. Blood dripped from his lip, evidence of his run in with the Hardyz. How could she not forgive him? No matter how much of an idiot he could be she still loved him. And aside from this he had been with Charlie before he had ever met her, and it was obvious that he was paying for it.

H- "But I guess you got what was coming and you are going to be paying for it for a long, long time."

Shannons smile widened as Helena got up and held out her hand. He took it and she pulled him to his feet. She kissed him on the cheek then headed for the locker room, hoping to catch Rose before her match.

**Thanks for reading. Forgive the shortness. **

**Ideas for the storyline are welcome. Tossing up a few twists for the next chapters.  
**

**Reviews always appreciated**.


	9. A few months

**Sorry for the lateness I've had exams.**

**Enjoy the big twist**

Rose was trying to calm Helena down. She was pacing back and forth, her head in her hands.

R- "Hel relax. O.k. This isn't as bad as you think you know. Maybe it's false, have you tried again?"

H- "What do you mean false. This is the test. How can it be wrong. Oh god my life is over."

R- "In hindsight Helena it's just beginning. This could be that start of something new. Something different, but not necessarily something bad."

H- "Of course it's bad Rose. Oh what am I going to tell Shannon. He's going to kill me."

R- "You know that's not true."

Rose grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the main locker-room.

R- "You have to tell him Helena"

H- "But I don't want to."

Helena bellowed as Rose pulled her towards the door. As Rose opened it the lockers fell silent and all eyes were on Helena. She scanned for Shannon and when she couldn't find him, she buried her head in Roses shoulder, hiding from the strange looks she was getting. She whimpered more as she shuffled behind Rose towards the showers where Shannon must have been.

H- "Can't I just tell him in a few months, years."

R- "Then it'll be too late."

She opened the door and from the torn jeans and Hardy shirts on the racks it looked like Shannon was here, as well as Matt and Jeff. The two girls walked in quietly and approached the wall separating the showers and the change area. They could hear the guys talking amongst the loud jets of water. From their conversation it was obvious that they didn't think they would be over heard.

M- "So how seriously deep are you two?"

J- "Deep bro."

M- "Shannon?"

S- "Well how deep is deep?"

J- "When you don't want to leave the house without her"

M- "When you have to hear her voice before you go to sleep"

S- "When you can't imagine life without her by your side, then yeah I'm in deep"

He grabbed his towel and started to walk out

S- "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

The others sniggered and followed him out.

Helena made one last attempt to struggle from Roses grip but it failed.

H- "Come on Rose"

S- "Hel what you doing here?"

H- "Shit!"

Helena blabbed out as she turned and saw the guys.

S- "Is something wrong baby?"

H- "Well kinda"

R- "There is nothing wrong"

J- "So what's up then?"

H- "I ah need to tell you something."

R- "And that's our que to leave"

J- "What oh come on this is starting to sound interesting"

Jeff said as he threw on his clothes. Matt did the same but his ears were glued to Shannon and Helena's conversation. Rose and Jeff grabbed an arm each and pulled him out of the room.

M- "You might own his balls Rose but you don't own mine."

He said as he refused to move.

R- "If you don't move now you won't have any balls for me to own."

With that he shut up and it was as Rose closed the door behind them that they heard Helena say-

"I think I'm pregnant Shannon"

The door slammed shut and Jeff and Matt stood in silence. Finally broken by the two gasping in chorus

J+M- "Holy shit!"


	10. Daddy?

**I don not own any known WWE superstars in this story**

**I do own Helena, Rose and Angel**

**Month 1:**

S- "Whoa, whoa, whoa-"

H- "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anything like this to happen"

S- "Sorry? Hel why would you be sorry? I'm the one who did this. And honestly I'm not sorry."

H- "But Shannon this is gunna kill us"

S- "No Hel"

He looked at her stomach

S- "This, this is… amazing"

Helena couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was actually happy. Shannon was bouncing around the room like a little boy.

S- "I've gotta get us a bigger place, I've gotta stop doing dumb stuff that could hurt our boy-

H- "Boy! What makes you think that?"

S- "Well stuff like mine only produces the finest offspring."

H- "Excuse me a girl is just as probable"

S- "But it was in some magazine that if your backwards when I -"

H- "So your predicting our child based on a magazine"

S- "Sorry I'm just excited I guess. I'm gunna have to take real good care of you. I'm gunna…I'm…I'm gunna be a Daddy"

He stood on the spot in disbelief. Muttering the word daddy over and over again. A huge smile creeping up on his face, he turned to face Helena.

S- "Helena were going to have a baby"

Helena wasn't sure about the baby, she wasn't sure how she was going to deal with it, but she was sure that Shannon would be there and knew that she wanted this baby, she wanted to carry Shannon's child. She threw herself into his arms and nuzzled her head into his chest. She was scared and unsure of a lot of things but she could never doubt her love for Shannon.

#

Shannon burst into the locker room, jumping to his locker and brushing his hair before his match tonight. Helena followed him out and simply sat next to him, watching as he stroked his black and blonde hair. When he was done he took Helena's hand and they went to Vince's office.

As the two left the lockers Rose slapped the Hardy's. They had been trying to twist out of her grip ever since Shannon had come out of the showers. At one point Matt had even tried to get information out of Rose, but it was answered with the further twisting of their wrists. They would have to wait till the couple had sorted things out before they could quiz Shannon.

Helena's match that night was canceled, Rose left Jeff to face his match alone, she wanted to take Helena out. To help her relax and to find out what she was going to do. Leaving Shannon to deal with the Hardy's she rushed Helena out to a coffee house a few minutes from the arena.

R- "Come on Hel out with it?"

H- "There isn't much to say"

R- "That doesn't matter I still want to make sure you're ok"

H- "Well. When I told Shannon he was…he was…"

R- "Yeah"

Rose coaxed her.

H- "Excited"

R- "You're kidding me?"

H- "No he was genuinely happy. He started talking all about the things he would have to do and change."

R- "That's … unexpected"

H- "I know"

R- "But it's better than him running off. Or saying something stupid. Which is more common for those boys."

Helena didn't say anything. She turned away and stared at the road through the window beside her. Distracting herself with the head lights of the passing cars.

R- "You're acting as if you wanted him to react badly"

Helena didn't answer. She swiveled her head as a mustang drove past.

R- "Helena?"

H- "What?"

She pulled her eyes off the mustang realizing that she couldn't avoid the conversation.

R- "How did you want him to react?"

H- "I don't know, normally"

R- "Normally?"

H- "You know yell at me. Pull out his hair yelling how the hell did this happen. Run out of the room screaming my life is ruined. The least he could have done was to tell me that it was my fault and that I had to sacrifice my career for my mistake."

Rose just sat there for a moment. Eyes wide and jaw slack.

R- "You're kidding me right?"

H- "No I'm not"

R- "So what's so bad about him wanting to be a dad? I mean he isn't the young gun he used to be. Maybe he's accepting the idea of settling down."

H- "If he wants this child then that means I have to settle down with him"

R- "So you don't want to lose your career or something?"

Rose guessed

H- "No it's not that, it's just."

She sighed realizing she would have to explain this to a girl like Rose.

H- "Settling down means no more dumb drunk stuff, no more random disappearances and rocking up to your place at dawn, or partying of any kind."

R- "You are not a smart cookie you know."

H- "What do you mean?"

R- "Helena I know you, and even though I know that all that stuff means a lot to you. How much of it would you trade to have Shannon begging on hand and foot at your every demand."

H- "Guys do that?"

R- "From how I saw Shannon react, you my girl, are going to have an endless supply of chocolate, 24/7"

H- "Really?"

R- "Helena that man worships you and that you're carrying his baby girl will only make him love you even more."

H- "Yeah, yeah whatever, but do you really think…that much chocolate"

Helena's mind wondered off then she suddenly snapped back

H- "How do you know it's going to be a girl"

R- "I don't know. I hope. Think about it, a little boy with your genetics and Shannon's stupidity, would be an abomination of humanity"

Helena didn't take offense to this. She was lost in her dazy dreams of chocolate.

#

Shannon stopped frozen mid conversation with Matt and Jeff.

J- "What's wrong bro?"

S- "It's Helena"

J- "Dude she's out with Rose don't worry about her"

M- "You'll see her when you get home anyway. I'm sure it can wait till then"

J- "Hey are we still on for celebrations at your place tonight?"

Jeff asked as his insatiable urge to dance swelled once more.

S- "Um yeah"

Shannon answered abscentmindedly as he approached a vending machine near the exit of the arena. A Twix bar tumbled out and he snatched it with his hand. He smiled at the others and continued on.

S- "Yeah we're still on for my place tonight"


	11. She what?

**I do not own Shannon, Vince or Matt.**

**I do own Helena and Rose.  
**

**Soz it's been so long been so long. Hope you enjoy this one, Helena pregnant is really interesting to write.**

Shannon bounced backstage. Fresh from the arena floor, he had just been given an amazing opportunity. Vince had just called him out, so naturally, he wondered what he had done wrong. But this time he was lucky. Vince didn't know it was he who had put those prawn shells in his limo. Instead he was addressing Shannon's 'hidden talent'. Apparently McMahon had only just begun to realize that Shannon was well known by the fans and had a big following these days. Shannon had only talked to Vince a few months ago about easing up on his schedule now that Helena was expecting. But now McMahon was putting Shannon in an intercontinental championship match. The decision was a huge surprise to Shannon, let alone that it was scheduled for Cyber Sunday, only 24hours away. Vince left the arena looking frustrated and it was obvious that on this decision the board had outvoted him. It was no shock that he didn't like Shannon. In fact he thought he was a low down, cheap, little punk. But Shannon was pleased none the less. Although he knew it would be a miracle if he actually won. He didn't have time to train, in fact he didn't even know who was the champion. He also wondered what had happened to the poor bastard who he was going to replace in the match. But he threw any negative thoughts from his minds and he practically pranced to the lockers.

After that first shock the night ran smoothly. The show was currently performing in South Carolina and his lover Helena was safely back home in North Carolina. She was 5 months pregnant now and it was starting to take it toll on both of them. Shannon was becoming accustom to late night wake ups, requesting chocolate. It was fine when Helena was travelling with the show but now Shannon had demanded her stay home. He dreaded something happening to her and the baby. But he also dreaded being around her. Of course Matt was home with her a lot, him being on Smackdown, and he seemed to take a lot of her shit. If he was in a good mood he would even let Helena stay at his house. Assuring himself that she was ok, Shannon crawled into bed, exhausted from a days work. But like clockwork, at 12:03, his phone rang. And it was Helena.

S- "ello?"

H- "Shannon!"

S- "Ah Hel what is it now?"

H- "I'm out of chocolate."

S- "You're kidding me?"

H- "NO, I AM NOT KIDDING YOU, IS THAT A JOKE THAT YOU KNOCKED ME UP. DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH! You men are so insensitive"

She sobbed the last part and Shannon knew he was in for it.

S- "Ok, ok. Settle down Hel. Where is Matt?"

H- "He's not here."

She grumbled

S- "What do you mean he's not there?"

H- "He's not here"

She cried

H- "And I need chocolate"

Shannon slapped his hand to his face.

S- "Ok Hel I'm going to ring Matt and he'll get you some chocolate ok?"

H- "Ok?"

She sobbed, before Shannon hung up.

S- "Dammit Matt"

He dialled Matts number and when he picked up he heard loud music.

M- "Sup?"

S- "Matt where are you?"

M- "Out clubbing, why?"

S- "Why aren't you with Helena?"

M- "Bro I can't handle any more of that bitch."

S- "Matt!"

M- "Sorry man but I can't take any more of her shit"

S- "What do you mean? She's not that bad, is she?"

M- "Dude she cut up my boxers."

S- "She did what?"

M- "They were hanging up in the bathroom and she said they didn't look nice so she took a pair of scissors to em and now they're in pieces."

Shannon was silent. He didn't think Helena was that bad, now that she was pregnant.

S- "The mickey mouse ones?"

M- "The mickey mouse ones."

Matt sounded like he was getting choked up on just thinking about it. Shannon knew they were his favourites, sadly.

M- "I swear Shannon I was about to kill her. I just had to get out of there."

S- "Ok,ok. Well if you do decide to go home. Please for the love of God and for the sake of your other boxers. Take some chocolate."

Matt sighed

M- "Alright, but you owe me-"

S- "I know, I know. Thanks Matt"

He hung up and laid back down on his bed and crawled up in his sheets again.

**Feeling sorry for Shannon now. **

**Reviews always appreciated.**


	12. You're a screwed up woman

**This is chapter 12. Sorry about the mix up before. Hope you enjoy**

**I only own Rose and Helena  
**

The fans screamed and jumped to their feet at Shannon scrambled off his opponent after the 3 count. The ref handed him the Intercontinental belt and he ran excitedly around the ring. Only twenty-four hours ago had he even considered holding the championship, now it was his. And he was not going to let it go for a long, long time. He savoured the victory as the fans cheered for him and booed Carlito, still lying in the ring. He didn't want to leave the ring at first. He wanted to stay and celebrate with his fans for the rest of the night. But something drew him back to the ramp. A familiar face. Although the body had a new addition of a small baby bump. Helena stood near the curtain. Her hands on her hips. She tried to look angry with him. Why hadn't he mentioned the match to her? But she couldn't stay angry at him when he had gold around his chest. When he finally noticed her she ran and jumped, bridal style, into his arms. Shannon kept it to himself, how heavy she had gotten in a few months, as she madly kissed him. As they got through the curtain Shannon flung her down and cracked his back, back into position.

S- "How much chocolate have you been eating?"

H- "Oh shut up"

She used Shannons pants and pulled herself back up. Flinging her hair back she poked him in the gut.

S- "You're not looking too great yourself. Besides I'm a yummy mummy."

Rose and Jeff ran up to greet her. They had both just finished their match together.

R- "What are you doing here?"

J- "Wait how did you get here?"

Shannon looked interested in the answer as well. Helena didn't answer straight away.

H- "Well ah, Matt drove me"

She didn't offer any other information apart from this.

S- "Hel. The last time I spoke to Matt he wouldn't have even driven you to the hospital if you had begged him"

Helena didn't look any of them in the eye.

H- "Well, he had a change of heart"

R- "Bullshit Hel what did you do?"

Helena just smirked and she pulled a pair of scissors from her pocket.

J- "The punisher boxers"

H- "Haha yeah. You'll be surprised how much a man would do to save his boxers"

Shannon laughed and put his arm around her.

S- "You're a screwed up woman Hel."

She kissed him as they walked to the locker rooms.

H- "It's why you love me."

S- "Uh yeah of course it is"

His hand slowly slid down to her ass as they walked away.

Rose and Jeff just stood. Totally confused but glad they were both, well, partially sane.

**Thanks for the read. **


	13. God Dammit Helena

Rose and Helena were walking side by side backstage. Helena was munching down on a Mars bar. Rose's preferred poison was a snickers bar. They were talking about how screwed up Shannon's kid would be.

H- "You know Rosie it's kinda weird isn't it?"

R- "What is?"

H- "Well it was only a few months ago that I hated Shannon. I mean I tried to cut off his Mohawk. And you. You wanted to kill Jeff after all the shit he put you through. And now look at us."

R- "Um what's so different. You still hate Shannon most of the time and well most of the time I still want to kill Jeff."

Helena muffled a laugh through her chocolate filled mouth. She tried to smile as she swallowed a dark milky chunk.

H- "But everything has changed. I mean look at me. I've got this huge bump sticking out of my belly. And you and Jeff well, you've got nothing in your way. I mean I haven't seen you two argue for a long time."

Helena was silent in thought (yes I know it's a rare occurrence)

H- "Wait I haven't seen you and Jeff even talk. What the hell is going on?"

Helena stopped walking and glared accusingly at Rose. Rose didn't look her in the eye. She mindlessly scanned the room, trying to find something to interrupt the conversation, or more so the interrogation.

R- "Nothing"

H- "Exactly. God I leave for a few weeks and everything falls apart."

R- "Right Helena as usual the world revolves around you."

H- "There is evidence to the theory"

Rose took her chance and made a break for it. But Helena grabbed her before she could run.

H- "Hey! Don't make a pregnant woman run."

She threatened. Rose sighed and slouched back against a wall.

H- "Now you're going to tell me what is going on between you and Jeff. Now!"

Rose dawdled again, looking into nowhere to avoid an explanation.

H- "Agh, how come everyone else is unhappy when I am happy."

She smiled and stroked her stomach. Then she stopped. It had sunk in now and she knew suspected what the problem was.

H- "My boy is going to be so damn gorgeous you know Rose. And with your looks and Jeff's looks, you guys are going to populate the world with hot little kids too."

Rose didn't look amused. She didn't see the funny side of the joke. Helena didn't seem that surprised.

H- "I mean come on Rose you do want kids one day right?"

Rose couldn't avoid this one.

R- "Sorry Hel but no."

H- "Well what about Jeff?"

She was sure that Jeff would want kids. He was such a lovable guy and he would make a great dad. But it was obvious that Rose didn't.

R- "Well um. Yeah I guess he does."

Helena stopped eating and dug her nails into Roses arm.

H-"What do you mean 'I guess'?"

Rose didn't answer.

H- "Rose?"

Rose shyly turned her head to her side. She knew that Jeff wanted kids. But she definitely didn't. She looked at Helena's stomach and imagined it on herself and it scared her. Kids meant she would lose her career, her freedom, her life.

H- "You have to talk to him."

Rose knew Helena was right but she still didn't want to talk to Jeff. Thankfully the awkward telling off she was about to get was disrupted. By none other than her Hardy. They could hear him yelling from around the corner. And soon they saw him sprint passed in a flash of green body paint and black cargoes. At first the two girls thought it was funny, till Vladimir Koslov came barging towards them after Jeff. He ran straight into the girls and bowled them over. Rose fell to the ground and it took her a moment to come to her senses. And as she got up and Helena didn't she knew something was wrong. Helena just lay there. She didn't move at all and all that Rose could make out was a slight grown. Something was wrong. Helena was a Diva, she could take a hit but her unborn child couldn't. Rose crawled towards her and rolled Helena over. Helena looked at her, unadulterated fear, caught in her eyes.

H- "Rose!"

She whimpered grasping her stomach and wincing in pain.

R- "It's ok Hel."

Rose didn't know what to do. She couldn't leave Helena but she needed to get help. Then help came sprinting around the corner. In the shape of Matt and Shannon, yelling out for Jeff. The instant Shannon saw Helena he skidded to his knees and picked her up in his arms. Matt pulled out his cell and got the shows medics on the scene. And within a few shaky minutes of Helena's sobbing, the shows ambulance was out the back waiting for them. They wanted to help her in. But Shannon wouldn't let go of her. He just cradled her and reassured her that 'jinx' would be ok and that nothing would happen to their boy. As the medics were strapping Helena in and she started to make sense in her random mumbles, Jeff showed up, out of breath and panicked. He leant into the back doors and spoke to Shannon.

J- "Dude I'm so sorry."

S- "It's ok I know it's not your fault. Besides Jinx is going to be fine."

H- "Oh poor Jeff won't have a little jinxy of his own"

J- "What?"

R- "Ok well you guys better go huh"

Rose dragged Jeff out and slammed the doors shut. The ambulance drove off, but Jeff still just stood their looking at her.

J- "Rose?"

R- "God dammit Helena"


	14. My Issue!

**I do not own Jeff, Matt, Shannon or any other WWE superstars used in this fanfic.**

**I do own Rose, Helena and now Jinx**

**I will be writing when Helena has the baby in a oneshot sometime in the future. However this chapter is set when she is in hospital and has had the baby, this is basically the aftermath she left.  
**

Jeff stood leaning on a wall, his phone pressed to his ear.

J- "So when are you guys coming back?"

Shannon yelled through the other line, over the cries that shot through the speaker. He was surrounded by newborns and nurses, an awkward place for him.

S- "Dude I don't know. The doctors said Helena should wait at least a day or so before she comes home."

J- "What home man, I mean are you guys bringing the baby on tour?"

S- "I don't know aren't kids supposed to be kept in a similar environment. You know routine and that."

J- "Shannon this kid will be growing up in the WWE, this is routine."

S- "I guess. Hey have you talked to Rose yet?"

J- "Ah no man, not yet"

Shannon knew Jeff, and he knew Jeff was not planning to talk to her, for a long time.

S- "Dude you've got to talk to her, you know how she gets when she's frustrated."

Jeff streaked his hand through his hair.

J- "Yeah I know"

As he admitted Roses temper, Matt ran into the room, he was panting and he looked a little scared. Jeff didn't have to ask to know what had happened.

J- "Uh look Shannon can I call you back?"

S- "Yeah sure, but hey Jeff?"

J- "Yeah"

S- "Take care of Rose. Ok? I mean Helena can be a handful but I love her to death. Were nothing without those girls"

J- "Well your nothing without your girl and now your bubz."

S- "Jeff?"

J- "Look I have to go Shan. Take car of the little one Bye"

Jeff hung up before Shannon could protest. He sighed at Matt, then, his brother led him to the trouble.

It was Rose, of course it was Rose. Jeff knew that girl was causing some kind of trouble, but this time it was partially his fault. And boy did his brother know it.

M- "You better sort this out Jeff"

He threatened.

J- "There's nothing to sort out Matt."

M- "You're dumber than I thought Jeff. You can't keep ignoring this. Whatever it is it's not going away. Look I know that cos of Helena you've been thinking about kids lately, but I won't let whatever you're issues are, destroy your relationship."

Jeff's anger was burning inside of him, building slowly with every word that left his brothers mouth. But after Matt saying it was 'his issue' he blew up.

J- "My issue! What the fuck Matt? Give me some credit or something. It's not my issue. It's hers. She doesn't want to have my kids, for fucks sake Matt, I'm not good enough for her."

Matt was surprised at how angry Jeff was, but he stood by his defence of Rose.

M- "Maybe you should have talked to her, maybe this is about something else."

J- "Talk to her, are we talking about the same woman? You saw how she ran off the other night and you have defiantly seen what this woman is capable of."

Matt just shook his head and mumbled.

M- "You're an idiot, Jeff Hardy"

Matt took Jeff to the locker rooms. Jeff could hear the yelling from outside and was worried. He heard Rose, then, he heard a deep male voice yelling back. When he realised it was Khali he instinctually sprinted to Roses side.

R- "You want my title then come and get it, Fucker!"

Rose had the title in her hands and most of the superstars had cleared the room, expecting a fight. Only HHH and HBK where still standing near Rose, and Edge stood closely to the giant Khali.

The giant shouted an unintelligible threat at Rose. She held her arms out challenging him to hit her. Jeff's heart beat rose as the Khali lifted his hand to strike her but DX were into him before his hand landed.

HBK- "Bad move buddy"

HHH- "Not smart"

As DX jumped on Khali, Edge sprinted at Rose. She ran at him and the two of them crashed into a nearby locker. Roses head collided with the locker door and a cut split open on her forehead. But she still struggled against him, wrestling him to the floor, throwing as many punches as she could.

Jeff ran to help her and Matt, seeing HBK being thrown to the wall, joined HHH in grappling Khali. Jeff pulled Edge off his woman and slammed him against a wall. Then the enigma smashed his fist into Edge's head, again and again, each hit heavier than the last. Rose pulled herself up off the floor and kissed Jeff on the cheek as he beat the living shit out of Edge. Then she turned to the busied Khali and gave him a thunderous kick in the groin and screamed in his ear as he gave a slight squeal

R- "Don't fuck with a pissed off champion!"

Once Edge was down Jeff ran off to find Rose, the others sprinted off while Khali was still squirming on the ground. Jeff found her around the corner, slumped against the wall, holding her head. He lent down and helped her up.

J- "Come here baby"

In his arms she started sobbing.

R- "I'm sorry Jeff"

In that moment Jeff regretted everything he had said to Matt earlier.

J- "You don't have to apologise"

R- "But now that Shannon's a Daddy, I know you want a baby too. And I'm too selfish to give you one"

Jeff couldn't help but laugh at how she was talking.

J- "You're the only baby I need Rose. And you're not being selfish, I am. I just was angry because I didn't think I was good enough for you."

R- "It's not you, it's me who has the problem."

J- "Actually, it's our problem, and I will wait till you're ready, so it's not really a problem at all."

**Thanks for the read, please review.**


	15. This is going to get nasty

_**Sorry for the long wait. But here it is chapter 15 of Do You Want It? Hope you enjoy it.**_

This is going to get nasty:

Loud sobs can be heard from the girl's shower block, just beyond the locker room. As Rose enters she finds fear on the face of the Diva's, some are cowering in their lockers aimlessly searching for a piece of clothing they can't find and others are leaving in a gaggle to go get more water bottles, despite the 20 on the table. The girls notice her and indicate to the trashed lockers on the left side of the room. Clothes are strewn across the floor and hung from lockers doors, and a small fist mark is imprinted into one of the old locker doors. But now Rose sees that it's filled with clothes. 'She's back' Rose thinks to her self as she passes the locker and walks into the shower block. She finds the source of the noise and is not surprised by the

R- "She's back"

Rose says with a sigh and walks up to Helena. Her baby bump is almost deflated and her feisty spirit is evident from the burst of violence she demonstrates when Rose touches her shoulder. Hel took a swing at the stranger trying to touch her, but Rose caught it with her palm and laughed.

R- "Helena, what are you doing here, it's bad enough that you left the hospital so early but you came back and scared the shit out of the whole Diva roster."

Helena looks up in surprise.

H- "Rose hey, I didn't hear you come in."

R- "Not over the ruckus you were making"

Rose laughs again but Helena doesn't.

R- "Hel, what's wrong?"

Helena looks down and punches her stomach lightly. Rose was glad the baby was already out. In a quiet voice Helena mumbled.

H- "I'm fat."

R- "What?"

Jeff and Shannon, both head into the locker room to find their girls. As they turn into the shower blocks they hear Helena screaming.

H- "I'M FUCKING FAT!"

The two men, subtly turn, and run for their lives.

R- "Don't start with this Hel. I know you're full of shit, but not that much."

H- "What the hell do you know. I mean look at you."

Rose is almost dying as she holds in her laughter. Helena was no-where near fat. She was tiny and the belly her new baby had made was almost gone already. So where was all this coming from?

R- "Don't bring me into this, this is your issue Hel. You've caused me enough trouble-"

Rose couldn't hide the anger growing in her voice. Helena had already caused a big fight between her and Jeff when she had left and she was not starting something with Rose now that she was back.

H- "Don't blame me for you not being able to hold onto your man."

Rose bit her lip, if not to stop her from snapping back but so that she would think about her pain and not the pain she could inflict on Helena. She tried to think of something else, anything else. Anything she could talk about that would hopefully calm Helena and herself down. Taking a deep breath she asked

R- "So where's the little one?"

H- "I don't know"

R- "What!"

H- "What do you mean what?"

Rose was so confused. How could she not know where her newborn child was, it was he child after all. It was confusing and for some reason Rose was angry. Angry at her best friend, that she didn't even care. Rose didn't want a child but if she did fall pregnant she would at least care for her baby. Her hands crunched into fists and she got ready to lay into her best friend. Not out of anger but out of what was morally right. But as she prepared herself to actually hit Helena, a small girl entered the shower block.

H- "What do you want Jay?"

R- "Jay?"

Rose turned and saw the small teen standing at the door, Helena's little Jinx, lying peacefully in her arms.

Jay- "Hey sis, I was wondering when the your match is on tonight, I was kinda hoping you and Shannon can take care of Jinx while I, um meet the rest of the roster."

Roses jaw was wide in shock. So this was Helena's sister. She wasn't as built as Hel but her black hair was as distinct, though defined with purple streaks. She had piercings through her lip, tongue and nose and a tattoo of Mickey Mouse, just visible over her lollita style dress. She smiled awkwardly at Rose, obviously examining the character of her sisters, long spoken, best friend. An evidently angry Helena broke the strange moment between the two.

H- "You know what Jay I don't think my match is going to be very long tonight."

Jay- "Oh well that's good-"

Rose couldn't help but know what was going on inside Helena's head, an uncanny ability.

R- "What makes you think that, tubby?"

Rose added a final insult knowing it was too late to prevent the inevitable fight.

H- "Cause I may be fat, but that still makes me one step above you. See you in the ring"

Helena brushed past Rose with an intentional knock to her shoulder.

H- "Come on Jay"

With the force of Helena's words Jay sunk her head. Accepting her confusion she trudged behind Helena, Jinx still sleeping peacefully in her arms.

Rose stood thinking for a while. Tonight was going to be fun. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually fought Helena as an opponent. Now that she thought about it, Helena was going to be one hell of an opponent. She was pissed off and now she was a mother, and Rose knew the two of them would truly test each others fighting abilities. But something at the back of her mind was worried. She had been worried about tonight, about the show. But why she couldn't remember.

J- "Hey have you seen the little one?"

Jeff's ecstatic face lit up the doorway into the showers. Rose shook the worry from her face and walked out with Jeff. They headed straight to the ring entrance, she had a feeling her match would be 1st up on the roster.

R- "Yeah Jinx is gorgeous but Helena is so stressed out"

J- "And this is different because?"

R- "You're right Helena has always been this agro, I don't know why I'm only noticing it now."

J- "I know"

Jeff said smugly. Rose waited to hear his explanation. But it didn't come.

R- "Well…"

J- "Huh?"

Jeff was distracted by the worried look on Shannon's face, as they got closer to the curtain.

R- "Why?"

J- "Well you're used to seeing pregnant women with that motherly glow, Helena just has a more aggressive glow, like a radioactive scorpion or something like that."

Rose did not look amused. Not the reaction Jeff was going for.

Roses music played and she left Jeff at the entrance. Shannon and Jay took the Hardy's attention instantly.

S- "Dude Helena is really pissed off tonight. Are you sure Rose knows what she's getting into?"

J- "Even if Rose knew how bitchy Hel was feeling tonight they would still be fighting."

S- "Well ok but if they start to really hurt each other we have to step in ok. Hel isn't 100% after the little one."

Jeff looked at the baby Jinx in Jay's arms. His face was chubby but defined by his deep brown eyes and his thin hair spiked out from under the black cloth her was bundled in. Even at such a young age he looked like his father. Jeff couldn't help but wonder if his son would look like him, then he remembered how angry that had made Rose. He thought of the night she had taken on Khali and had only been saved by DX. He wondered if Shannon ever understood why Helena and Rose became so aggressive when something upsets them. The stress on Shannon's face and the fear on Jays answered him. He guessed that the girls used their aggressive nature to fight the threats in their lives. Tonight that threat would be each other and it would be one Hell of a fight.

In the ring the two friends eyed each other off. Circling in a stalking stance around their opponents. Both gritting their teeth waiting for the bell. The following is a small recount of their thoughts at the time:

Helena- I have to win. I might be a mom but that doesn't make me any less of a Diva.

Rose- This is going to get nasty. Why the fuck am I fighting my friend?

Helena- I have to prove myself and if it means destroying Rose then I will.

Rose- What am I doing here? She only had a baby a few weeks ago and now I might hurt her.

Helena- Ring the damn bell ref lets get this over and done with.

Rose- This is going to be bad for us both.

Helena+Rose- This is going to hurt.

To the relief of the two Diva's and the dismay of their partners, the referee rang the bell. Giving way to the carnage that would ensue.

_**Thanks for reading and please review**_


	16. Stone Cold and Stunned

When Helena and Rose collided it was as if the very arena shook. The girls hit each other with enough force to topple a champion and the hits kept coming. It only took a few minutes of the women throwing each other around for one to draw blood. And the instant it was drawn it was, in return, drawn from the opponent. The men stood back and watched from the curtain, unsure as to how interference would go down with the women. Jay was stuck between cradling Jinx and covering her eyes. She would have to get used to seeing her sister in such violent situation from now on. Helena tried to pull Rose into a DDT but she struggled out and attempted a twist of fate, but again Helena countered and caught Rose with a swinging neck breaker. Rose was startled at first but she struggled to her feet. Helena kicked her in the face and she lent back down clutching her jaw. Helena laughed and taunted the crowd. A simple distraction that fuelled Rose to trip her by the leg and straddling her she sent a barrage of fists into Hels face. The males in the crowd hooted and jeered, and Matt had to hold Shannon and Jeff back from running out to the ring. The girls were only getting fiercer as the match went on. Helena held Roses head and head butted her off her. Then began to kick at her ribs. When Rose was able to get up she DDT-ed Helena as she had tried to clothesline her friend.

Jay- "Someone has to go out there"

Her eyes were wide and in shock as the two friends tore each other apart on live TV. She turned to Shannon and passed him Jinx. But Matt stood in front of her.

Matt- "No you could get hurt. Let us take care of this ok?"

Jay nodded as Matt and Jeff strode out through the curtain.

Jeff- "Dude Rose is going to kill me if we interfere in this match"

Jeff complained as they approached the ring. The two girls were still locked in combat and showed no signs of easy on each other. Yet without warning combat broke out, outside of the ring. Jeff looked up from the ground, clutching his head, as he watched the great Khali throw Matt and climb into the ring. The two women were too distracted with each other to notice him until he pulled Helena off Rose and chucked her out over the ropes. Rose tried to scramble away as his huge hands reached out for her. But he was able to grab her leg and trawl her back to him. She saw Jeff dragging himself to his feet again and called out to him. She was a champion but she was willing to admit that she didn't stand a chance against Khali. She screamed as he grabbed her throat and began to choke her out. Her view of Jeff struggling to his feet began to go fuzzy but she could see Helena climbing into the ring, Matt behind her. Rose closed her eyes and it seemed so hard to open them again as the blood rushed to her head. She could hear Helena screaming as she tackled and clutched to the shoulders of the Punjabi giant, or was it her who was screaming? The giant king hit Matt and then once he noticed Helena he threw her from his back. Rose could feel the thud of her heartbeat through the mix of blood racing around her head. She still kicked and feebly swung at Khali as she began to lose consciousness. Jeff got to the ring in time to catch her as Khali, suddenly released her from the vice. A loud thud rang out through the arena and Khali, who until seconds ago was determined to avenge his pride through Rose, gave two very confused blinks then collapsed on his side. Stone cold and stunned. Jeff and Rose watched as he fell and revealed a small, timid figure, which had hide behind the giant. Helena's sister, Jay, stood like a deer caught in headlights with (surprisingly) an extremely large sledgehammer in her tiny hands. The arena was completely silent. The only sound was the little squeak the girl gave as she dropped the hammer and tried to flee from the ring. Shannon caught her with his free arm as she ran up the ramp. Jay was shaking and wide-eyed but so were everyone else in the arena, aside for Rose who had collapsed a little earlier. Shannon could only laugh (inevitably waking up little Jinx). Looking at the bruised and blooded Helena he couldn't help but state the obvious.

S- "So it's not just you. Your whole family is insane too."

Helena punched him in the gut and took her baby into her arms. She watched as Jeff rushed Rose to the medic and gleefully gloated.

H- "So I guess this means I win. Right?"

Matt contemplated to challenge her but at the subtle discretion of Shannon decided against it.

S- "Ah yeah hunny of course you won."

_**Hope you liked it and please review.**_


End file.
